Take Off Your Clothes
by hm15
Summary: Penny visits Leonard at work. Smutt. Post-ep for The Holographic Excitation Season 6 spoilers


**One shot Leonard + Penny scene set during The Holographic Excitation. SEASON 6 SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Take off your clothes._

_What? Here? Now?_

_Yeah. You got a problem with that?_

_No, no. It's kind of crazy. I've never fooled around in the lab before._

_Really? Never?_

_No. I did have a shot with the Lisatronic, but the extension cord wasn't long enough._

Penny was sat on the edge of one of the many desks in Leonard's lab. She pushed aside various papers that littered his workspace and waited for Leonard to walk over to her. He shrugged off his jacket and nervously approached her. He had always dreamed that he'd have sex in his lab with Penny, but she'd never even visited his lab so he'd pretty much forgotten his fantasy.

As Penny was sitting on the desk, Leonard was now exactly the same height as her, so when he reached her it was easy to look deep into her eyes. Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back and gently laid her down onto the desk. She pushed her lips onto his and pulled him down on top of her, Leonard responded eagerly and climbed onto the desk so he was hovering above her body. His tongue found its way into her mouth while her hands ventured up his t-shirt, her nails raked down his chest and landed on Leonard's hips which he ground into hers attaining a moan from Penny. They kissed for a few minutes until Penny pulled back, slightly out of breath and looked into Leonard's eyes, foreheads touching. He stared right back, saw the passion in her eyes and held back the urge to say 'I love you'.

Before he could open his mouth, Penny was back with her hands under his shirt, trying to get more contact by bunching up his shirt before sitting up and cleanly pulling it off over his head along with his glasses. His shirt had landed on top of an expensive piece of lab equipment but he had more important things to think about. Leonard kissed her gently while finding the bottom of her t-shirt, slowly moving it up her body to reveal a pink lace bra that certainly turned him on. Once Penny's shirt was off, they began kissing again, gently biting each other's lips. After a moment Leonard jumped off the desk and stood in front of her, Penny wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, pulling him as close as she could. His hands went to her back and fumbled with her bra before undoing the clasp and throwing it off to one side. He leant down and began kissing her right nipple, gently licking and sucking until it hardened and he moved onto her left. Penny ran a hand through his hair, grasping his scalp and sighed 'ohh yes Leonard'. Once he had finished, he began kissing down her stomach, down, down, down, till he reached her jeans which she began to undo. Leonard helped her shimmy out of her jeans, revealing matching pink lace underwear. 'These new?' he smirked, 'Just for you baby' Penny replied with a grin and leant over to nibble his neck. Her hands tugged at his belt loops while once again Leonard ground his hips into her. Penny kissed down his jawline but Leonard pulled her mouth back to his and forced his tongue into her mouth.

His hands skimmed up her sides as hers found their way to Leonard's belt which she swiftly unbuckled and moved onto the zipper. Penny unwrapped her legs from Leonard's waist and tugged down his pants and reached into his boxers feeling him harden as he moaned into Penny's mouth. He enthusiastically ran his hands through Penny's hair as she put her hands on his hips and slowly removed his boxers, leaving him completely naked before her. Penny however still had her underwear on, so it was Leonard's chance to tease her. He removed one hand from her hair and brushed down the side of her breast to her hip, grasping her tightly. Penny sighed into the kiss, and tugged him closer. He moved his hand into her lacey underwear to her already wet clit and began pinching and circling. Penny wrapped her legs back around his waist and rocked her hips into his hand and moaned loudly, shrieking when she felt Leonard's finger enter her. It was getting intense and when Leonard entered a second finger Penny couldn't take it any more and cried out 'Take. Them. Off'. She didn't have to ask twice, immediately Leonard's hands went to her hips and tugged down her underwear chucking it across the lab to land on another piece of lab equipment.

Penny wrapped her legs back around Leonard and smashed her mouth into his. He teased her with the tip of his cock all she could do was moan. 'Leonard, please' she gasped, gripping his shoulders. Enough was enough thought Leonard, he looked up at her as he entered, then nibbled her neck as he pushed all the way in and then slowly pulled back out. Penny screamed, grasping his scalp and tightening her thighs around his hips. He began vigorously thrusting into her, getting a good rhythm while returning to Penny's mouth. Their kisses were getting messier as Leonard increased the rocketing pace, digging his fingers into her hips to hold her close. She dropped her head to his shoulder and clawed at Leonard's back, now unable to control her groans as Leonard continued to grind into her, ramming her body into the bookcase behind her. Penny was dying, almost incoherent and Leonard knew she was close. He reached down to where they met and began circling and pinching which only took a few seconds before Penny came. She screamed and bit down onto Leonard's shoulder but he lifted her head up and kissed her deeply while he thrusted a few more times and followed through, her orgasm pulling him into his. They moaned into the kiss and he spilled into her, she ran a hand through his curly hair and smiled sweetly at him. Leonard's breathing was still heavy but he smiled back and said 'You're beautiful' kissing her gently on the mouth, then on the nose before removing himself.

Leonard looked around his lab, noticing the underwear scattered across equipment and t-shirts flung in all directions and smiled to himself. He found his boxers and handed Penny her underwear before gathering up the rest of their clothes. Penny got dressed but stayed seated on the edge of the desk, watching him tidy up the experiment he had previously shown her. She was surprised at how much she was enjoying being at work with Leonard, not only because of the sex. Considering she didn't properly understood what his job was until only yesterday, she felt very comfortable here. After a few minutes, Leonard walked over to her and grabbed her hands from her lap and kissed her. 'So what do you wanna do for lunch?' he asked, 'I don't mind as long as I'm with you' she smiled. Penny jumped off the desk and Leonard took her hand in his, their fingers interlocking. Penny would definitely be visiting more often.

**review review review :D**


End file.
